Las rosas negras significan amor parte I
by Sakura23165
Summary: ha pasado algo de tiempo hasta sus resucitaciones y  Los caballeros de oro trataran de recuperar sus vidas.  Mientras que una joven sufre del olvido del novio  tratando de volverse a enamorar
1. Chapter 1

Las rosas negras significan amor (parte I)

Sinopsis: ha pasado algo de tiempo hasta sus resucitaciones pero el mundo cambio en los años transcurrido. Los caballeros de oro trataran de recuperar sus vidas perdidas pero no todo será sencilla. Mientras que una joven sufre la cruel indiferencia del olvido por parte de su novio que nunca regreso de Hong Kong, podrá volver a sonreír ante la imagen de unos cabellos celestes

Crossover de Sakura Card Captor y Los Caballeros del Zodiaco

Capitulo 1: el mundo de hoy en día

Pasaron ya diez años, tan rápido como un suspiro la vida mortal mostraba su cruel cara haciéndolos perder tanto tiempo de sus vidas.

El único consuelo era que todos habían permanecida en la edad de defunción, mas todo a su alrededor había cambiado. Nadie que hubieron conocido permanecía vivo o al menos en esos rumbos, así que ahora solo eran espectadores de una vida sin cadena tratándola de armar de nuevo

-al menos los templos siguen iguales-atino en comentar Milo, los caballeros de oro, representantes del zodiaco, se hayan al pie de la escalera rumbo a la Casa Aries

-u al menos la casita del carnero si-respondió Mascara de Muerte-faltan revisar las demás-agrego. Mu fue el primero en decir pasar, con un nudo en la garganta al contemplar aquel lugar tan familiar. Tantos recuerdos, tantas peleas y penas

-bueno, vamos a las otras-sugirió Shaka mientras los demás abandonaban el primer recinto. Uno a uno, fueron encontrándose con lo que alguna vez fue su hogar mas ahora lucia algo abandonado

El último fue el guerrero más hermoso de todos, cuyo nombre también hacía referencia a la perfección de su blanco rostro, Afrodita, guardián de Piscis.

Las rosas que alguna vez fueron su orgullo estaban todas secas, aunque su suave aroma aun podía percibirse atrapado entre los muros del sagrado recinto

-tendré mucho trabajo-se dijo para sí el doceavo guardián para luego inspeccionar el resto del lugar hasta que dio con algo. Un relicario de oro, en forma de un corazón. El santo abrió sus ojos celestes enormes, y sintió el fino objeto temblar bajo su dudoso pulso. Jamás se habría esperado volverlo a ver

-_tienes que irte_-una voz de niña atravesó sus pensamientos-_entiendo. Entonces, toma esto, para que te recuerdes de mí_

"_Para que te recuerdes de mi"_. El pasado le regalaba una cruel bofetada, y tambaleante busco como ciego algo que lo atara a la realidad. La conoció antes de que la locura de Saga hiciera a todos pagar más de lo que tenían, y durante el gobierno de "Arles" solo quedaba el recuerdo sus ojos verdes enmarcados con esa tristeza cuando le dijo adiós, hasta que estos también quedaron como un eco.

En esos momentos, ella era una infanta y él un adolescente, aunque a pesar de eso, pudo siempre percibir la felicidad inocente con que lo recibía. ¿Cómo pudo haberla olvidado? Únicamente porque el cruel deseo del Caballero Géminis consumió tanto su mente como la de su amigo pero ahora ya era tarde, ella debía ser ahora una mujer, casada, con vida propia. No debía tratar de buscarla, no, debía dejarla existir.

Mientras tanto, en el extremo oriente del mundo o Japón, dos chicas caminaban por las calles de Tokio.

-¿enserio tú hiciste todos estos bocetos? ¡Son magníficos!-salto una de ellas dirigiendo su esmeralda mirada hacia su radiante compañera

-muchas gracias-ríe la joven de cabellos largos y ojos amatistas-no puedo esperar a que te los pruebes-agrego sacando su confiable cámara. La castaña clara rio

-me gusto mucho este-se oye una diminuta voz. Un pequeño osito amarillo alado hico acto de presencia ahora que no había nadie. Con su patita señalo un conjunto que más que nada parecía gótico

-Valla, Tomoyo. Tus gustos sí que han cambiado-señalo la dueña de las cartas mágicas, antes conocidas como Clow

-¡Pues claro, Sakura!-contesto Tomoyo-ya no tenemos diez años-hiso saber. La escucha bajo un poco la cabeza

-sí, ya no tenemos diez años-concuerdo-y en todo este tiempo él no me ha vuelto a llamar

-¿te refieres a Shaoran?-pregunta la de ojos amatistas también entristeciendo ante la mención. Ambas eran las mejores amigas y odiaban lastimar a la otra

-sabia que ese mocoso no era de fiar-resonó el pequeño guardián del sol y con mucha razón. Después de haber reunido y cambiado todas las cartas Clow, Shaoran Lee se regreso a su natal Hong Kong y tras la aparición de la más fuerte y última carta iniciaron una relación a distancia, perfecta al principio hasta que la heredera del antiguo mago no supo más de él

-no te pongas así, Sakurita- dijo Kero cuando la vio baja la cabeza al borde del llanto-si ese malvado se fue es porque no te merece-continuo el osito-pronto encontraras a alguien que si valga la pena

-¡Concuerdo con él!-salto Tomoyo-solo debes ser paciente y el amor llegara-sonríe. Sakura les regala a ambos una gran sonrisa

-gracias, chicos. Ustedes son lo mejor que tengo-comenta.

-¿y yo qué?-pregunta otra voz masculina dando como bienvenida a dos hombres mas

-¡Yukkito, hola!-salta Sakura feliz de ver a su amigo, aunque algo mas choca con su mente

-_mira, Sakura-_ oye en su imaginación-_es una rosa negra_

_-¡ah! ¡Es hermosa!-_escucho su voz clamar la respuesta. Y como si fuera tras un velo se contemplo a la edad de trece junto a un adolescente de largos cabellos azul cielo. Este era quien sostenía la flor mostrándosela junto con una radiante sonrisa

_-ten, es para ti-_hablo su acompañante a lo que ella respondió abriendo grandes sus ojos

-¡_para mí!_-exclamo al momento de recibirla. Él se la entrego como todo un caballero-_¡gracias!_- en cuanto la tuvo en su mano la aspiro con fuerza, prometiéndose que nunca se secaría

-pero parece que también me olvido-dijo mas alto de lo debido, ganándose una mirada interrogante por parte de todos

-¡he, monstruo! ¡Qué tantos murmuras!-le dijo su hermano mayor. Aquella oración la regreso a la realidad

-¡¿A quién le llamas monstruo?-salto hecha una furia mientras Touya fingía demencia

-Touya, no le digas así-defendió Yukkito y ambos hermanos se compartieron una mirada de fastidio acompañada de un pequeño cariño-apropósito, vinimos aquí para darles una noticia-agrego sonriendo. Antes que las jóvenes pudieran decir algo

-¡Adivinen quien volvió!- Nakuru Akisuki, el alter ego de Ruby Moon, llego más rápido que un vendaval para treparse sobre las amplias espaldas del mayor de los Kinomoto

-y aquí vamos de nuevo-sentencio Touya serio-¿es que acaso no te aburres de hacer eso?

-¡no!-sonrío Nakuru-además fue por los viejos tiempos-agrego sacando la lengua

-¿Nakuru? Si tú estás aquí eso significa que…-se queda la castaña confundida

-sí. Vinimos todos juntos-comenta aun sin bajarse de Touya- ¡Eriol nos espera en tu casa!

Llegaron muy rápido después del anuncio. El ya mencionado inglés hablaba muy entretenido con el padre de ambos Kinomoto justo cuando todos arribaron

Sobre la mesa, el pequeño Spinnel Sun comía algo de galletas a las finas hierbas. Kero salió rápidamente para ir con él

-¡Spinnel! Al fin nos vemos las caras-sentencio el original símbolo del sol. El gatito negro lo voltea a ver, con sus ojos azules serios

-Kerberos. Nos vimos la semana pasada no seas asno-sentencio. Todos se rieron a carcajadas hasta que Sakura conecto algo raro

-¿Cómo que la semana pasada?-pregunto. Ambos representantes del Astro Rey enmudecieron, obligando a la nueva dueña de la magia girarse a la reencarnación de Clow y podría haber jurado que por unos segundos, los siempre amables ojos de Eriol se tornaron ceberos

-culpa mía, perdón-si así fue, realmente paso fue por segundos, porque el inglés tuvo de nuevo esa pacifica sonrisa característica suya-mande a Spinnel para que se pusiera de acuerdo con tu padre-ante esas palabras ella no dejo de parpadear-era un secreto pero creo que ya no importa-sentencio, y ahora sí, Sakura podía ser declarada completamente fuera de onda-voy a llevarlos a Grecia-termino

-¡Enserio! ¡Genial!- grito abrazándolo primero a él y después lleno con su mejor amiga-Tomoyo también puedo venir, ¿verdad?

-claro-Eriol se mostro más feliz al hablar. Ahora por toda la casa resonaban los gritos de ambas, mientras que oculta en uno de los cajones, una rosa negra, totalmente perfecta, esperaba ser encontrada


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Cuando te vuelva a ver

El viaje en avión se hizo en primera categoría, así que los Kinomoto y su invitada Tomoyo no pudieron quejarse sobre no dormir o comida mala, porque le cierto es que estaban consentidos en demasía.

Sakura observaba atenta el cielo nocturno, cuando a su lado Tomoyo dormía plácidamente y frente a ella estaba Yukkito de la misma forma, Touya suspiraba aun en sueños al sentir un apretón por parte de Nakuru mientras que en la mesita, Kero y Spinnel yacían tapados. Además de la nueva dueña de las cartas, Eriol era el otro despierto, apartado un poco debía a que tenía una luz prendida para leer

Sakura lo observaba un momento decidiendo ir con él ya que no quería acostarse. La reencarnación del antiguo mago la observa sigiloso, invocando sus poderes solo con un dedo, aquello provocó una pequeña turbulencia no tan fuerte como para despertar a los cansados pero si para que una pequeña bolsa perteneciente a Sakura cayera. La rosa negra resbaló también…

-¡Ay!-la castaña resbaló un poco deteniéndose al anclarse en la silla del joven ingles- la gravedad no me quiero-señala recordando pasados eventos con el bastón. Eriol ríe entre dientes

-¿estás bien?-inquiere ayudándola a erguirse. Sakura también sonríe algo apenada diciendo si con la cabeza. El muchacho pálido miro detrás del hombro de la chica, notando dicha planta en el suelo. Ella imite el mismo movimiento

-¡la rosa!-exclama al momento de agarrarla sacudiéndola con cuidado

-valla, es un ejemplar muy hermoso de rosa negra. Ese tipo de flor es muy extraña aunque su significado es amor-señala Eriol tranquilo

-¿las rosas negras significan amor?-cuestiono dudosa la joven maga-creí que esas eran las rojas…-agrega confusa

-No, no. Las rosas rojas significan pasión, las blancas quieren decir paz y las negras son amor-explica Eriol-quien te de una rosa negra quiere decir que te ama-Sakura bajo la mirada

-quiere decir que me ama-murmuro algo perturbada sintiéndose llorar a causa de los recuerdos

El tiempo que pudo pasar con aquel chico de cabellos azules fue muy corto. Pero recordaba la belleza de su rostro y de su alma, la alegría con la que la miraba y sus tiernas palabras. Había visto en sus ojos del mismo color que su cabello, el cariño dirijo únicamente a ella y ella le contestaba con la misma pasión. Sin embargo, un día se marcho.

Lo raro es que tiempo más tarde, durante un extraño eclipse solar, Tomoyo y ella observaban curiosas el fenómeno "natural" cuando sintió su corazón desgarrado. El viento atraía a sus manos pétalos de rosas rojas, pareciendo un mensaje dirigido únicamente a Sakura. No supo el porqué, mas suponía quien fue el emisor y el significado de dicha acción…su querido amigo le decía adiós.

-¿en qué piensas?- pregunto Eriol tranquilo. Los años pasados hicieron que su fisionomía se pareciese mucho al antiguo mago: el mismo cabello morado azulado igual de largo, la misma piel tan blanca como el mármol, los mismos ojos tiernos detrás del cristal y la misma pacifica sonrisa

-en nada-sonrió la castaña-parece que te interrumpo, perdón, no quise distraerte de tu lectura. Tengo sueño… buenas noches –cambio de tema lo más rápido que puedo al mismo tiempo en que retrocedía con una risita tonta

Eriol no contesto, solamente sonrió entretenido ante la actitud adoptada por la oji verde. Sakura no intercambio mas palabras con él en esa noche, yéndose a postrar a su a siento.

Continuo despierta un poco, siguiendo contemplando las constelaciones por la ventanilla, sintiéndose como en un planetario. Preguntándose internamente porque él mando sus fieles rosas a despedirse cuando había prometido regresar a verla. No quiso pensarlo mucho al suponer por donde iban las cosas, porque no importa por donde viera las cosas terminaba herida en el alma.

Si estaba vivo, también se olvido de ella. Si estaba muerto, eso sería peor. Mas no importaba mucho debido a que jamás volvería a verlo sin importar cuál fuera la razón…

Llegaron al fin a tierra tras cruzar gran parte del extenso globo terráqueo, el clima era un poco abochornante mas la alegría hacia olvidar el calor. Tomoyo, con su pelo siempre largo amarrado en una alta coleta, y bien armada con su confiable cámara gravaba todo hasta apuntar a los otros un tanto alejados de ella

Sakura se voltea para sonreír mientras saludaba a la cámara. Kero medio se asomo del largo cabello castaño de la oji verde, quien se lo había dejado crecer hasta la cadera más aun conservaba sus coletas a ambos lados de la cabeza.

-ahora donde vamos-dijo Nakuru cuando la lente la enfoco

-yo tengo un lugar-sonrió Eriol a su lado. Spinnel Sun viajaba sobre su hombro como Kero iba muy cómodo posado en Sakura-por aquí hay una aldea viva que data de hace miles de años. Deberíamos ir a ver

A todos les pareció una buena idea, así que riendo y haciendo chistes el grupo entero se dirigió al sintió señalado por la encarnación de Clow sin saber que cerca estaba el Santuario de Athena.

Mascara de Muerte y Afrodita de Piscis caminaba por las calles en búsqueda de algo especial…

-no creo que se buena idea-insiste el caballero de Piscis por enésima vez en cinco minutos. El canceriano continuaba su andar sin prestarle atención

-cálmate, Afrodita. Todo el mundo sabe que se necesita chupe para la fiesta-comenta como si nada el moreno y por enésima vez el sueco suspiro cansado

-claro-contesto alargando perezosamente las vocales- y cuando el Gran Patriarca Shion se entere te va a golpear como un tambor barato-Mascara lo volteo a ver feo

-siempre tan pesimista-le dice malhumorado-¿Por qué no confías en mi y ya?-ahora fue el turno de Afrodita en voltear a verlo, pero irónico

-no preguntes obviedades-sentencio burlón.

Cuando italiano respondió con una maldición entre dientes, un suave aroma conocido lleno la nariz del Pisciano. Era suave y femenil, ligero pero a la vez fuerte como la dueña. Giro sobre sus talones observando una caballera castaña clara perderse entre el mar de gente moviéndose de izquierda a derecha continuamente

-¿Qué sucede, pececito?- pregunto Mascara al verlo de esa manera

-eh…nada…-susurro contrariado-¡Ahora vuelvo!-agrega echándose a correr

Por su parte, Sakura Kinomoto también percibió algo en el aviente, un perfume a rosas que solo podía ser asociado a él. La castaña se volteo para contemplar hacia atrás…

-ese olor...podría ser…-murmura. Tomoyo la contemplo confundida y retorno sobre sus pasos. Igualmente Kero se mostró para sonreír, el plan estaba funcionando. Y la chica de ojos amatistas noto ese cambio en el primer guardián del sol

-¿sucede algo, Sakurita?-pregunta curioso el osito amarillo, este la observaba atentamente mientras la castaña no sabía que responder.

Ahora estaba muy confundida, contemplando la nada ante la mirada preocupada de todos los demás. Sakura voltea hacia sus amigos, llamándole la atención el gesto de Eriol.

_Era una extraña mezcla entre seriedad y alegría_

-ve…-susurro. La Card Master sonrió sabiendo lo que debía hacer

-¡Ahora vuelvo!-grito Sakura mientras iniciaba una enloquecida carrera retronado sobre el camino tirando accidentalmente a su pequeño amigo, quien se quedo volando

Tomoyo parpadeó confundida al contemplar como la curiosidad fue mayor al sentido común para Kero. Ya que, a escondidas, el tigre (o león) del sol siguió a su amiga y ama. La pelinegra lo siguió en cuanto lo vio marcharse.

-¡demonios! ¿Por qué debe de haber tanta gente?-murmuro frustrado Kero, escondido en una esquina-si sigo así jamás la alcanzaré

-podrías pedirlo por favor- sonó una voz familiar

-¡Tomoyo!-grito Kero asustado-¿Cómo fue…? ¿Qué haces…? ¿Por qué me…?-la susodicha rio entre dientes ante aquello

-no crean que me engañan-continuo la de ojos amatistas algo seria- Eriol y ustedes tienen algo entre manos…-agrego haciendo retroceder al primer protector

-no…no se a que te refieres…-susurraba Kero nervioso

-por favor. Sakura es mi mejor amiga y no quiero que la lastimen-continuo Tomoyo. Kero retrocedió mas-Ok, no quería llegar a esto pero tengo muchos dulces y si no me dices lo que pasa no te los daré-agrega logrando su objetivo. En menos de lo pensado Kero suplicaba piedad

-¡Ay, está bien! Clow me matara por esto…-clama el osito alado-no sé si Sakura te lo comento alguna vez, pero hace años después de la ida del mocoso ese, conoció a un joven algo mayor a ella

-si-contesta Tomoyo haciendo memoria-dijo que era sueco, alto, piel blanca, cabello largo azul celeste y ojos del mismo color. Me comento también que se llamaba Afrodita, me recuerdo bien porque se me hizo un nombre muy extraño para un muchacho

-lo mismo pensé yo-acepto Kero asintiendo-regresando al tema, cuando hubo ese eclipse solar tan duradero tuve el extraño presentimiento de que Afrodita había muerto. Luego Clow me lo confirmo, mas ninguno quiso decírselo a Sakura…

-entonces ¿Por qué estamos aquí?-pregunto confundida la pelinegra. El original guardián se mostraba serio como solo pocas veces

-porque volvió a la vida-respondió-fue obra de los Dioses, de eso no cabe duda-agrego. Las ideas comenzaban a tomar sentido para Tomoyo

-Sakura suele estar muy triste-comenta preocupada la muchacha blanca-entonces, ustedes…cuando se enteraron…

-ella me comento una vez que ya no podía amar, es por eso que vamos a demostrarle todo lo contrario-sentencio Kero ahora feliz-haremos que se reencuentren…

-…y yo ayudare-concluyo Tomoyo decida. El osito amarillo asintió con la cabeza

Mientras tanto, la susodicha hechicera seguía moviéndose a pesar de estar cansada. Podía sentirlo más cercano a ella, lo que la animaba a seguir con su camino. Las memorias regresaron a su mente a cada paso que daba y la alegría presionaba su corazón latente. Cuando se vieron…

Él continuaba igual a sus recuerdos, no había sufrido ningún tipo de cambio por la edad en su piel tan blanca como la crema, en su largo cabello tan azul, en sus ojos brillantes o en su rostro tan hermoso

Ella sí que lucía diferente a la dulce pero infantil niña que conoció alguna vez, volviéndose una mujer a toda ley. Se había vuelto más alta y sus féminas curvas así mismo se habían pronunciado de forma exquisita. Aunque existía algo que no había cambiado, su mirada, continuaba tan enérgica y resplandeció al verlo

_Ambos se detuvieron enfrente del otro, jadeando ligeramente_

-es cambiado-inicio el Caballero de Piscis

-y tu ni un poco-replico Sakura regalándole una dulce sonrisa. Cosa que Afrodita respondió alegremente-¿Qué fue de ti? ¿Por qué te fuiste por tanto tiempo?-agrega observándolo dolida sin estar enojada

-¡Ay, Sakura! ¡Pasaron tantas cosas!-suspiro cansado el sueco sin saber por dónde comenzar. Más no tuvo que pensarlo por mucho tiempo al sentir un cálido abrazo por parte de su compañera

-no importa-susurro Sakura apoyando su mejilla en el pecho de él-me da tanto gusto que estés vivió-susurra lagrimeando un poco. El peli azul le levanta suavemente el rostro para secarle las lágrimas

Ninguno de los dos notó la presencia de un par espías entre unas cajas

-¡esto es hermoso!-susurro emocionada Tomoyo, por quinta vez en ese día su segundo mejor amiga, ósea, la cámara, hacia acto de presencia

-¡el plan está saliendo muy bien!-murmuro por su parte Kero desde el hombre de la humana. Ambos estaban felices de verla sonreír entre los brazos del joven extranjero, clamando en silencio un beso. Pero en ese momento…

Otro chico, de origen europeo, piel morena y cabello azul fuerte hizo acto de presencia

-¡Afrodita!-exclamo el santo de la cuarta casa quedándose congelado por lo que vio. Instintivamente ambos se soltaron ante la aparición del italiano que no dejaba se contemplar a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa perversa. Por su parte, Tomoyo y Kero se van de espaldas

-ni una solo palabra, Don Cangrejo o juró que lo lamentaras-amenaza el peli azul molesto. Mascara seguía burlándose mentalmente de él cuando Sakura oye los ruidos tan cerca de ellos

-¡Tomoyo! ¡Kero! ¿Qué hacen aquí?-exclamo confundida. Ambos salieron de sus escondite riéndose por lo bajo

-nosotros no hacíamos nada-señalo Kero-y eso que venimos al mejor lugar-agrego bajando la voz. Ambos caballeros los estaban observando

-¡el oso alado está hablando!-grito alarmado Mascara confundido. Kero lo voltea a ver no muy feliz

-¡¿Cómo que "oso alado"?-exclamo furioso-mi nombre es Kerberos y soy el poderoso guardián del sol y protector del libro donde están la cartas mágicas ¡y mas te vale recordarlo!

-¿ah, sí? Pues yo te veo cara de "Kero"-dejo saber el dorado contemplando al susodicho "poderoso" sello con una ceja levantada

-lo mismo dije yo-intervino Sakura riendo-soy Sakura Kinomoto y ella es mi mejor amiga-continuo ignorando la reclamación venidera por Kero

-y yo, Tomoyo Daidoji- se auto presento su compañera mostrando una gran sonrisa

-pues mi nombre no le importa a nadie, ni siquiera a unas damas como ustedes pero me pueden decir Mascara de Muerte, Caballero Dorado de Cáncer-se presenta-y parase que ya conocen a mi amigo, Afrodita de Piscis-comenta burlón para dirigir su atención al nombrado Santo-oye tu, te lo tenias muy guardadito, ¿no? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenías novia?

Afrodita les regalo una gran sonrisa a las chicas para luego tomar a su compañero de armas y arrastrarlo algo lejos

-ya basta, cangrejo infernal-le susurro molesto al considerar una distancia correcto-en primer lugar no somos novios, y en segundo, no le dirás lo que viste a nadie

-¿Por qué te molestaría?-pregunta cínico el moreno viéndolo burlón-teniendo en cuenta que no son novios

-porque no quiero que otro se haga una idea equivocada-responde el hermoso chico contemplándolo algo tranquilo-si Milo se entera, se te unirá para fastidiarme hasta nuestras muertes…

-sí, sí, si…como sea-replico tranquilo- pero te recuerdo que no podrás engañar a Mu, a Shaka o a Camus-comento el italiano aburrido

-estoy consciente que ellos tienen más de dos neuronas funcionales dentro de la cabeza y es por eso que no vas a dar pistas-exige el caballero de Piscis serio

-mis labios serán una tumba-jura Mascara notándose la ironía del comentario-pero bueno, eso no importa. El Gran Patriarca nos mando a llamar, ya sabes, debemos realizar los preparativos para la fiesta de cumpleaños para Diosa Adolescente a quien servimos

-se me estaba olvidando- susurro el caballero de Piscis para luego acercarse a los dos jovencitas que esperaban donde las dejaron-Sakura, debemos irnos ya. Hay un asuntito que atender-la nombrada lo veo algo confundida y decepcionada

-aunque yo no veo porque no pueden venir con nosotros-intervino malicioso Mascara de Muerte-no creo que les vaya a importar…

-¡entonces vamos!-gritaron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo que afrodita veía mal a su amigo


	3. Chapter 3

Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón por no actualizar, últimamente he estado ocupada con examen...que abarca español, matemáticas, física, química, biología, historia universal, historia de mexica, literatura, geografía y filosofía…pero, I´M BACK! Y comenzare a recompensarlos en todos mis fics

Capitulo 3: Conociendo a los santos dorados

El camino al santuario fue más sencillo, o por lo menos gracias a los dos caballeros que prestaron sus valiosos servicios para escalar la empinada pendiente hacia las doce casas.

-entonces estas son-dijo Sakura en cuanto la casa de Aries apareció ante ellos

-si-asintió Mascara sacudiéndose las manos-ahora todos nuestros compañeros están en el templo del patriarca porque la loca de nuestra diosa cumplirá años

-Mascara, si el maestro te escucha te mandara de vuelta al infierno con una patada y a mi contigo-indico Afrodita deteniéndose junto a la castaña ayudando a la de ojos amatistas llegar

-¿Por qué tu?-pregunto el italiano al sueco

-porque siempre que algo te pasa a ti, yo termino compartiendo tu mala suerte-indico entre bromeando y molesto. Sakura ríe entre dientes

-¿y a que diosa le sirven?-quiso saber Tomoyo

-a la loca de la sabiduría ¡oh, perdón! A la santísima Atenea-indica el dorado de Cáncer mientras comenzaban el asenso

Diría el interesante trayecto atreves de maleza seca, escalones, tierra dura y abrumadores rayos del sol, claro, está claro que en algún tiempo los dos caballeros tuvieron que ayudar a las damiselas en subir semejante distancia pero vamos a lo interesante

En el templo mayor preparaban la ya nombrada fiesta de la ya nombrada diosa cuyo nombre mortal es Saori. Los únicos que se encontraban ahí eran los revividos porque por un capricho del padre de todo, Zeus, ningún chico de bronce sabía el milagro acontecido en esas tierras tan lejanas

Todos estaban en los suyo cuando los dos faltantes con invitadas incluidas llegaron

-increíble-dijo Sakura viendo a sus al rededores

-ni tanto-indico Afrodita-todos aquí están locos

-bueno, eso te incluye y a mí, después de todo estamos aquí-sonrió Sakura, cosa que él regreso muy complacido

-hola, miren que tenemos aquí ¿Qué hacen dos señoritas encantadoras aquí?-susurro otra voz cuando un muchacho de pelo largo azul oscuro llegaba-perdón por mi descortesía, soy Milo de Escorpión

-etto…gusto en conocerte, creo-indico Tomoyo insegura ganándose una sonrisa de galán de telenovela en el momento más alto en su carrera por parte del santo

-el gusto es mío-indico de esa manera cuando…

-Milo, deja de perder el tiempo y cuelga los malditos listones-indico otro quien definitivamente ese no era su día. El nombrado se despidió inmediatamente después

-pues ahora, ¿Qué se trae Camus? ¿Por qué tan lindo humor? ¿Alguien se tomo su vino caro francés o qué?-pregunto Mascara alzando una ceja. Otro muchacho este de pelo lila claro con dos puntitos en la frente en lugar de cejas le respondió

-no, es que así ha estado desde que Zeus le prohibió hablar con Hyoga-explico

-y la verdad, Mu, no lo culpo…-comenzó un moreno sujeto realmente enorme-también quisiera hablar con esos mocosos-luego vio a las chicas-Aldebarán de Tauro-concluyo y ellas asintieron

-pues yo no-indico Afrodita algo molesto

-¡oh, vamos! No seguirás molesto con Andrómeda-indico otro, este tenía el cabello extremadamente corto café claro. Airoria de Leo

-con lo bien que te despediste-se rio Mascara a todo volumen

-"Shun, tu eres capaz de lograr grandes cosas"-Milo siguió molestando desde su posición

-ya basta-fue un rubio, el único, el que corto las risas-ese iba a ser nuestro último momento vivos por eso todos-mira a los brabucones -nos despedimos

-¡oh, ha habla la sabiduría! Shaka de Virgo, reencarnación de Buda, danos su conocimiento-dice Mascara agitando sus brazos al cielo. Mientras todo esto pasaba las invitadas ya se comenzaban hacer idea

-Mascara, tu sarcasmo apesta hasta donde yo estoy-uno de los gemelos, Saga, hablo. A su lado el segundo ponía lamparitas colgadas

-y mira que estamos lejos-indico Kanon atándolas en las vigas

-enserio, creí que era porque no se baño-un pelo corto verde fuerte indico

-buena, Shura-agrego su amigo, Airorios de Sagitario, ante la mirada furiosa del cangrejo

-¿no te bañaste?-pregunta Kero desde el hombro la card master. El mencionado lo agarra muy furioso

-¡¿Qué dijiste peluche?-grito Mascara agitándolo, en ese segundo el guardián del sol revelo su verdadera forma y se desato una pelea entre Guerrero de Atenea y guardián de los sellos mágicos, o mejor dicho una ridiculez que pretendía ser llamada pelea

-Sakura-Afrodita la toma de la mano para darle un respiro de tanta gente. Tras saluda a cada uno de los Santos, acepto Camus, quien seguía con una cara de pocos amigos, ambos salieron al jardín en la casa de Piscis

-tus compañeros son graciosos-le dijo Sakura ya entre las flores

-sí, trata de vivir con ellos 20 años después no se te harán graciosos-le indico sonriente. De nueva cuenta se volvieron a reír juntos

-déjame ver…Mu es serio pero no tan serio además el alumno del patriarca Shion, antiguo caballero de Aries, Aldebarán es enorme pero tiene un buen corazón, Saga y Kanon son gemelos sin llevarse como hermanos, Mascara habla más de lo que muerde, Airoria suele meterse en problemas, Shaka es el más tranquilo de todos, Dohko aun no lo conozco sin embargo es como Shion, Milo se cree guapo sin serlo, Airorios siempre cuida de su hermano a diferencia de los de Géminis, Shura es el mejor amigo de Sagitario, Camus esta de pésimo humor al bloquear contactos con ese alguien tan querido y luego estas tu… -en ese momento se calló cuando el peli azul se acerco a ella

-¿y qué puedes decir de mi?-le pregunto mirándola a los ojos

-bueno, eres un gran amigo-indico Sakura sonriendo mas moviéndose lejos de donde él pudiera verla sonrojar. Afrodita nuevamente camina hacia su dirección al tiempo cuando ella se volteaba-no sabes cuánto te extrañe-indica abrazándolo

-lo mismo digo-susurro Afrodita apretándola contra su pecho. Sin saber que muchos pares de ojos los observaban, varios provenían de la oscuridad…


End file.
